Episode 145
"Endless Rebellion" '( 終わりなき反逆) is the one undredth-and-fourty fifth episode of ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime series. Synopsis When Yūya arrives in Fusion Dimension, he witnesses Shun attacking Leo Akaba. Still grieving over the loss of his sister and best friend, Shun now turns his fangs against Yūya, who used to be Zarc. Yūya then challenges Shun to a Duel. A sorrowful and intense battle between the two begin! Leo regrets that his plan to revive Ray has ruined many people’s lives and relationships. Leo then reveals the truth about the connection between Ray and Ruri to Shun and Yūya… Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki vs. Shun Kurosaki vs. Shun.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Rudder Strix" (0/1600). As it was Normal or Special Summoned, Shun activates the effect of "Rudder Strix", inflicting 300 damage to Yūya. Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Acceleration", which would reduce the damage to 0, but Shun finds and activates the Action Card "No Action", negating the effect of "Acceleration" and destroying it (Yūya: 4000 → 3700 LP). Shun Sets a card. Turn 2: Yūya Yūya activates "Entermate Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix" (Right Pendulum Scale 3) and "Entermate Odd-Eyes Unicorn" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Synthesis Magician" (500/1500) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), both in Attack position. Yūya activates the effect of "Synthesis", allowing him to change its ATK to that of a monster he controls until the End Phase. He targets "Odd-Eyes" ("Synthesis": 500 → 2500 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Rudder Strix", but Shun activates his face-down "Raid Raptors - Risky Flight", allowing him to prevent the destruction of a Level 4 or lower "Raid Raptors", halving the battle damage, and ending the Battle Phase (Shun: 4000 → 2750 LP). As it was attacked, Shun activates the effect of "Rudder Strix", allowing him to Special Summon two "Raid Raptors" monsters from his hand. Shun Special Summons two other copies of "Rudder Strix", both in Attack Position (0/1600). As they were Special Summoned, their effects activate, inflicting 300 damage to Yūya for each (Yūya: 3700 → 3100 LP). Turn 3: Shun Shun overlays his three copies of the Level 4 "Rudder Strix" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2000, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Shun activates the effect of "Rise Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit (ORU: 3 → 2) to increase its ATK by the combined ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponent controls until the End Phase ("Rise Falcon": 100 → 3100 ATK). The effect of "Rise Falcon" allows it to attack all Special Summoned monsters Yūya controls. It attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 3100 → 2500 LP). "Rise Falcon" attacks "Synthesis", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", allowing him to prevent a monster from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage. Shun finds and activates the Action card "Encore", allowing him to copy the effect of an Action Card in his Graveyard. Shun uses the effect of "No Action", negating and destroying "Miracle". Yūya finds and activates another copy of "Encore", and copies the effect of "Miracle" (Yūya: 2500 → 1200 LP). Shun Sets two cards. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Scales Magician" (1500/???) from his hand, and "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck, both in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Rise Falcon". As a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster was attacked, Shun activates his face-down "Rank-Up-Magic Battle Up Force", allowing him to Xyz Summon a "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster that is two Ranks higher, using the attack target as the Overlay Unit. Shun overlays "Rise Falcon" to perform a Rank-Up Xyz Change and Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon" (2000/3000, ORU: 3) in Attack position. As it was Xyz Summoned, Shun activates its effect, allowing him to destroy a Special Summoned monster Yūya controls and inflict damage to him equal to half its ATK. He targets Odd-Eyes. As Shun Special Summoned a monster, Yūya chains with the effect of "Scales Magician", allowing him to decrease the ATK of a monster Shun controls and a monster he controls by 1000. He chooses "Revolution Falcon" and "Odd-Eyes". ("Revolution Falcon": 2000 → 1000 ATK; "Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 1500 ATK). The effect of "Revolution Falcon" continues and "Odd-Eyes" is destroyed (Yūya: 1200 → 450 LP). As an "Odd-Eyes" monster was destroyed, Yūya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon" from his hand, allowing him to release an "Odd-Eyes" monster or two monsters he controls to Special Summon it. He Releases "Synthesis" and "Scales" to Special Summon "Lancer Dragon" in Attack Position (3000/2000). Yūya activates the effect of "Lancer Dragon", sending and "Odd-Eyes" monster from his hand or Deck to the Graveyard to negate the effects of a monster Shun controls. Yūya sends "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon" from his Deck to the Graveyard to negate the effect of "Revolution Falcon". "Lancer Dragon" attacks "Revolution Falcon", but Shun finds and activates the Action card "Evasion", but the effect of "Lancer Dragon" prevents Shun from activating Magic/Trap Cards when it attacks. "Revolution Falcon" is destroyed (Shun: 2750 → 750 LP). Since a Xyz Monster was destroyed by battle, Shun activates "Rank-Up-Magic Death Double Force", allowing him to Special Summon a "Raid Raptors" monster that was destroyed by battle, then Xyz Summon another "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monster with twice its Rank by using that monster as the Overlay Unit. Shun Special Summons "Revolution Falcon" and overlays it, performing a Rank-Up Xyz Change to to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Final Fortress Falcon" (3800/2800, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. Yūya Sets a card. Turn 5: Shun "Final Fortress Falcon" attacks "Lancer Dragon", but Yūya activates the effect of "Lancer Dragon", allowing him to return an "Odd-Eyes" monster he controls to his hand to prevent "Lancer Dragon" from being destroyed by battle and reduce the battle damage to 0. Yūya returns "Odd-Eyes Unicorn". Shun activates the effect of "Final Fortress Falcon", detaching all of its Overlay Units ("Final Fortress Falcon": 1 → 0 ORU) to banish "Raid Raptors" Xyz Monsters from his Graveyard and let "Final Fortress Falcon" attack a monster again for each monster banished. Shun banishes "Rise Falcon" and "Revolution Falcon" from his Graveyard to let "Final Fortress Falcon" attack twice. "Final Fortress Falcon" attacks "Lancer Dragon" again. Yūya activates the effect of "Lancer Dragon", returning "Light Phoenix" from his Pendulum Zone to his hand to prevent "Lancer Dragon" from being destroyed and reducing the damage to 0. "Final Fortress Falcon" attacks "Lancer Dragon", but Yūya activates his face-down "Cross Damage", inflicting the same amount of battle damage to Shun. Yūya then activates the second effect of "Lancer Dragon", sending two "Odd-Eyes" monsters from his hand to his Graveyard to prevent its destruction by battle, halving the Battle damage and inflicting the same amount of damage to Shun. Yūya sends "Light Phoenix" and "Unicorn" from his hand to the Graveyard (Yūya: 450 → 50 LP; Shun: 750 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shun Kurosaki Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3